


Eight Candles (And One to Light Them)

by Intern_Seraph



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Everyone is dating MC, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hanukkah, How many times can i write that, Jewish Holidays, Jewish Reader, MC is Jewish, Multi, Polyamory, Yes Jaehee Is Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intern_Seraph/pseuds/Intern_Seraph
Summary: December is right around the corner, and so is Christmas!...But MC is Jewish! She decides to show the RFA how she celebrates Hanukkah.My piece for the 2018 Winterzine!





	Eight Candles (And One to Light Them)

**Author's Note:**

> The [2018 Winterzine](https://mm-discord.tumblr.com/post/181417370867/mystic-messenger-winterzine) is now released, so here's the piece I wrote for it! It was really great working with so many other content creators, many of whom I really respect and admire! The zine is a FREE PDF download, so go download it and check out the other works!
> 
> Originally, this was well over the word limit for the zine, because my plotline went well, well over it! But I trimmed it down to fit more comfortably, which is why scene transitions may be a tad jarring or dialogue seems cut short, especially near the end. Sorry about that!!
> 
> Explanation incoming!!!
> 
> As some of you may know, if you've read the ANs on Molten Gold, I'm Jewish. Although the Winterzine isn't a **Christmas** zine, I know that many people automatically associate the winter season with Christmas. Therefore, I was initially extremely nervous to write a piece specifically about one of the holidays I celebrate, as the expectation of anger at my piece not being Christmas-y or secular was really really strong. However, I think it's important for Jewish stuff to be more normalized, and I just couldn't think of something Generic Winter Secular to write (And I feel extremely uncomfy writing Christmas stuff, sorry, it's just not something I want to do), so I went ahead with my idea.
> 
> I also really really love PolyRFA as a ship, I just,,, I love them all. So MC has a lot of loving boyfriends and a loving girlfriend. Smooch.

V: So, does everyone have plans for Christmas?

707: Yes!

Saeran: No you do not.

707: Yes I do!

Saeran:  **No you do not.**

707: We are going!

Saeran:  **No.**

707: To take!

Saeran:  **_No._ **

707: PHOTOS WITH SANTA!!!

Saeran: It’s not “we”, it’s “you.”

Saeran:  **I am not coming with you.**

707: Awwwww…

707: So mean, little bro TT

[Jaehee’s unamused emoji]

Jaehee Kang: … Anyways.

Jaehee Kang: Sir, do I have Christmas off?

Jumin Han: We’ll see.

Jaehee Kang: … I’ll take that as a positive.

ZEN: It should be illegal to make your employees work on Christmas.

ZEN: I think my director is planning on having us rehearse all day;;

[Zen’s crying emoji]

Jaehee Kang: Oh, you have my condolences!

Yoosung★: We don’t have school on Christmas, so I’m gonna rage aaaaall day!

[Yoosung’s cheering emoji]

ZEN: You’re not spending time with your family?

Yoosung★: Well…

Jaehee Kang: You should cherish every moment you have with them.

Saeran: Agreed.

Yoosung★: Well, uh…

Yoosung★: I’ll call my mom T_T

V: Does anyone know about MC’s plans?

ZEN: Not really, no.

Jumin Han: She probably has a family to spend her time with.

_ MC has entered the chatroom. _

MC: You’re talking about me behind my back? I’m hurt.

[MC’s crying emoji]

V: It’s good to see you, MC.

MC: You too. What’s up?

Jumin Han: We were wondering what your plans were for Christmas.

MC: Ah…

MC: Well, I don’t celebrate Christmas.

Saeran: You don’t?

MC: I actually celebrate something else ^^;

MC: Sorry to disappoint.

V: It’s not disappointing at all.

ZEN: So, what  _ do _ you celebrate, then?

MC: Well, I’m Jewish. So, I celebrate Hanukkah.

707: You do?

707: Do you get gifts for all 8 days?!

MC: No lol

MC: Usually we just get a bag of gelt a day, and one big gift on one night.

Jaehee Kang: Gelt?

MC: Chocolate coins

MC: But yeah, that’s what I celebrate.

Jumin Han: Interesting…

MC: I’ll be out of Korea for a couple days in the beginning of December to visit relatives, actually.

MC: I should get packing… I’ll talk to you all soon ^^

_ MC has left the chatroom. _

ZEN: Gone without another word…

Saeran: I’ve always wondered about other holidays…

 

***

 

MC: I’m at the airport!

V: Safe travels.

MC: Thanks ^^

Saeran: How long will you be gone?

MC: Only a couple of days. I’ll be back before the 10th…

MC: Speaking of which.

MC: I was wondering if you guys could come over for the last night of Hanukkah? I’ll send more details soon, but I’d like to celebrate with everyone.

707: Ohhh! Can I bring a friend?

MC: Sure, who is it?

707: Vanderwood, of course~

V: Doesn’t he already have an RFA account?

707: He never uses it! I’ll just bring him!

_ Vanderwood has entered the chatroom. _

Vanderwood: Can you tell your idiot to quit giving me that look?

MC: What look?

Vanderwood: The one that tells me he’s planning something stupid.

707: I never gave you any look!

Saeran: Yes you did.

MC: Saeyoung, quit it with the look.

707: Baaaaabe T_T

MC: Vanderwood, my idiot wanted to know if you could come to my Hanukkah party on the 10th.

707:  _ Baaaaaabe! _

Vanderwood: How many people will be there?

MC: Just the RFA.

Vanderwood: Fine, I’m in.

MC: Sweet ^^

Vanderwood: Do I need to bring anything?

MC: Just your pretty face ;)

Vanderwood: …

MC: Kidding. We’re going to do a gift exchange, so if you want to bring a little something for everyone, go for it.

Vanderwood: Got it.

MC: And I’ll be cooking!

Saeran: Isn’t that a lot of work?

MC: Yeah, but it’s worth it for you guys.

MC: I want my love for you all to come through in the food ^^

V: I look forward to it, then.

[V’s sparkle emoji]

Saeran: So do I. You’re a great cook ^^

MC: You guys! >.<

Vanderwood: I’m out.

_ Vanderwood has left the chatroom. _

MC: Too mushy for the tough guy?   


707: lol he just walked to the bathroom and said that you’re all making him sick

MC: Tell him I send kisses =3=

707: I will lolol

Saeran: Are you two done yet?

MC: Jealous?

MC: I’ll make sure to give you plenty of kisses when I’m back =3=)♡

Saeran: …

Saeran: I’d like that.

MC: Yay!

MC: V, you too! I’ll have kisses for all of you!

V: I’m looking forward to it.

[V’s sparkle emoji]

MC: I have to get going. Don’t miss me too much!

MC: Love you guys ♡

_ MC has left the chatroom. _

 

***

 

You adjust the collar of your dress and chew your lip. There’s half- an- hour before everyone arrives at the apartment -, half- an- hour to make everything  _ perfect. _ Your first real Hanukkah party in Korea has your hands trembling, fidgeting with the little dreidel decorations you’ve placed on the windowsill.

Snow drifts languidly down outside, the frost on the window not quite reaching you. But you feel it in your bones. Will your partners like it? You want to make their first Hanukkah with you perfect. Perfect. Has to be  _ perfect. _

You nearly drop the tin menorah clenched in your fingers as you hear ring from downstairs. Someone’s early! You place the menorah on the table and rush to buzz them in. In no time at all, you hear the apartment door swing open and three voices rise up from the hallway. Jaehee is the first to enter. She smiles sheepishly, brushing at the skirt of her pretty blue dress.

“Mr. Han insisted that we come early, so we could have time to pick up V,” she explains.

You nod and rush over to give her a hug and a chaste kiss on the lips. You feel her face heat up, and when you pull back, she’s blushing. You giggle and peck her on the cheek. “Missed your beautiful face, love,” you murmur, looking up at her from under your lashes with a smile.

“Missed you, too,” she breathes out.

“Are we interrupting?” Jumin asks, amusement in his voice.

“Juju!” You break away from Jaehee to give Jumin a hug. He catches you with a low chuckle and a tight squeeze. A kiss is pressed to the top of your head.

“Good evening, MC, I’m glad to see you. You look lovely.”

“Mm, you look handsome as always. Where’s Jihyun?”

“He’s admiring the decorations in the hallway. Go get him before he gets stuck to the floor, will you?” His eyes crinkle at the corners, and your heart flutters. Jumin’s smiles are rare gems -, ones that you know are saved for special occasions and special people. You launch up on tiptoe to kiss the corner of his lips before ducking out of his embrace and running down the hall to find your blue-haired boyfriend.

“Jihyun!”

He hastily sets down the ceramic dreidel he’d been inspecting and it makes a soft  _ clink. _ A flush spreads over his cheeks for a moment, fading when he clears his throat and smiles. “MC, it feels like it’s been years.”

“Yeah,” you say, pouting and planting both hands on your hips, “because you’re always out of the country!”

“What can I say, I follow where the paints take me.”

You roll your eyes and kiss him. “You sap.”

He rewards your snark with a kiss to your forehead and a warm hand seeking your own.

“You’re shaking,” he says, examining the digits and kissing each. “Are you okay?”

You shy away from his seeking eyes. “Just… nervous. I want you guys to have a good time.”

“Don’t worry., I’m sure it will be wonderful.”

His warm voice hits you right in the heart. “I hope so.”

“Come into the living room., Jaehee and Jumin are probably wondering what’s taking so long.”

 

You sit and talk with the three for a while. The warm heat of Jumin and V on either side of you brings you to a level of, “barely conscious”. You lean against Jumin and feel his arm slide around your waist. The voices grow lower, almost amused in their tone.

_ “ _ She’s been working hard. _ ” _

The ringing of the doorbell rouses you from your half-sleep. You groan and scoot closer to Jumin. “ _ Nooo _ …”

“Jaehee, can you buzz them in?” V asks, ruffling your hair.

Before the door opens, you’re already on your feet. “Need to greet them!” you say, by means of explanation.

It takes only 10 seconds after the door opens for Saeyoung to nearly bowl you over. You shriek and laugh, grasping the back of his shirt to stay steady.

“Careful, kid,” Vanderwood mutters, lifting him up and pulling him away. “Almost killed your girlfriend, there.”

“It’s okay, he’s just excited.” You kiss Saeyoung on the cheek and give Vanderwood a respectful nod.

“Hey, MC, where do I put all these?” Saeran calls. He walks in, a pile of wrapped gifts in his arms.

“Oh, ah, just put them down in the living room. Saeyoung, help him out.”

“Roger that, babe!”

“Vanderwood, anyone else coming up?”

“The actor and the kid; we beat them to the elevator.”

“Didn’t hold open the doors?”

He cracks a rare grin. You snort and pull him along with you. Before you can direct him to sit, the door opens.

“Go get it,” Saeran says from the newly-designated present corner.

Before you can greet Zen and Yoosung, the actor picks you up in a hug, swinging you in his arms. “ _ Ba-a-abe _ !” he shouts. “You look beautiful!” He gives you a kiss, and you can feel his smile.

“You look handsome as always, Zenny,” you say, giving him a kiss on the nose before slipping out of his arms and going to embrace Yoosung. “Hey, Yoobaby, how’re you doing?”

He blushes at the nickname. After a quick peck to your lips, he says, smiling, “Pretty great… can’t wait to try out some of your food!”

“Oh crap, the food!” You twist out of his arms and run to the kitchen, feeling the confused stares of your partners — and one Vanderwood — following you. “No…”

You’d forgotten to cook the latkes.

“Oh my god,” you mutter, staring at the — raw —potatoes.

“MC?” Yoosung calls, walking up behind you. “What’s…  _ oh _ .”

“Yeah… I am —  _ so _ sorry. I completely forgot.” You groan and pick up one of the potatoes - glaring at it as if it had insulted you. With a sigh, you set it down. “The brisket and soup were cooked earlier today, but… I really wanted you guys to try latkes.”

“Ohhh, don’t worry!” he exclaims, turning you to face him and holding your hands in his. “I’m sure we can fix this!”

“You think so?”

“I know so!” His boyish grin makes you perk up just a little.

“What’s wrong?” comes the voice of your girlfriend. You know the moment she spots the potatoes on the counter because a soft sigh escapes her. “Oh, MC…”

An idea strikes you suddenly. “Jaehee, Yoosung, I have a question for you both.”

“Huh?”

“Go ahead, dear.”

“Can you cook?”

He scratches behind his ear, eyes darting away from you. “I mean, I guess?”

Her eyes light up. “Yes, I can. Why?”

You smile and look away bashfully. “Want to help me, ah, fix this?”

“I’ll be glad to.” Jaehee strides over and embraces you, followed closely by Yoosung.

“Just tell us what we need to do, chef!”

“Well, first we need to peel and cut the potatoes…” You begin to walk them through the process of peeling potatoes, slicing onions, and grating them into a bowl. “Yoosung, help me with the eggs? I’ll give you a kiss if you can crack it before me!”

“Oh, it’s  _ on.” _

Jaehee chuckles from beside you as she pours flour into the mixing bowl. “Be careful, both of you.”

“Always am!” you both exclaim in unison.

A knock on the wall alerts you to another presence in the kitchen. You glance behind you and see Saeran standing in the entryway, one brow raised.

“What’s going on here?”

“Emergency latke cooking!”

“Emer…” His voice trails off, and he shakes his head. “Don’t take too long.”

“We won’t!” you call after him. When you look back at the bowl, Yoosung has already cracked his egg into it. You smile at him and give him a kiss. “As promised.”

“Do I get one, too?” Jaehee asks, drawing your attention.

“Of course!” You punctuate this with a quick peck to her lips. “Okay, now we just need to mix everything together…”

You take turns mixing the batter, then turn to the pan. “And now we just blob them onto the pan and fry them in oil!”

Together, you fry up a dozen latkes each. The potato pancakes are laid down one by one onto a plate. You give both of your helpers a hug, glowing with pride at the work you did on such short notice.

“Thank God you guys were here,” you mumble. “I’m going to go check on everyone else. They’re probably wondering what’s taking us so long.”

You slip out into the living room and immediately spot Saeran and V inspecting some of the decorations. Saeran glances back at you. “Done with the emergency lat… kes?” It takes him a moment to remember how to say the word.

“Mhm! Can you smell them?” You lean in close, and he swoops in with a quick kiss.

“Yeah, you smell like potatoes and onion.”

“Delicious,” V hums, smiling. “So, we were just looking at the little… these are tops, right?”

“Yeah, they’re called dreidels.” You pick up a plastic one and give it a spin. “You use them for games… Oh, I never finished decorating, did I…”

“I’ll help, if you want.”

“So will I.” Saeran picks up the dreidel and spins it. “Do we just scatter these things everywhere?”

“No, no, there’s not much left to do. I have some window jelly stickers, and I still need to set out the gelt on the tables. Wanna help with that?”

“Sure,” V says, echoed by Saeran.

You walk to the windowsill and pick up the packets of stickers you’d been meaning to put up. “So, this is a menorah,” you say, pointing to the yellow jelly, “and there are little flame stickers for the candles!” Saeran leans over your shoulder, inspecting the stickers. He sticks out his finger and taps one of the flames.

“... Squishy.”

“Jihyun, you can put them up!”

“If you say so.” He gives the menorah sticker an experimental squish, then peels it off of the backing. “Where should I put this?”

“Over here!” You point to the window. “Careful, it’s cold.”

With a flourish, he sticks the jelly onto the glass, shivers, and places his hand over your heart. “Nice and warm,” he hums.

“Your hand is  _ freezing!” _ you squeal, jumping back and giving him a withering look. He chuckles at your expression.

“How many of these should I put down?” Saeran asks, lifting the fire stickers.

“All nine. Each one goes in the little candle holder.” You peel one off and stick it down in the shamash holder. “Ta-da!”

“Uh-huh…” He copies your motion and starts to stick each one down. He steps back to admire his handiwork. A small frown crosses his lips. “They’re crooked.”

“It’s fire. Fire doesn’t care about symmetry!” You kiss the corner of his mouth to reassure him. “You did great. Jihyun, doesn’t it look great?”

“It looks fantastic, don’t worry.”

“Let’s do the rest of the window!”

You decorate the glass with dreidels, Magen Davids, and letters that spell out “Happy Hanukkah”.

“And, the table…” The bags of chocolate coins in your hand clink, the gold wrappings glinting in the low light. “Just put these in piles in the middle, okay?”

You catch Saeran slipping a few into his pockets as you turn away.

“What’re these?” A pale hand reaches down to pick up one of the gelt pieces from the table.

“Gelt, chocolate coins. We use them when we play dreidel.”

“Dreidel?” Zen sits down across from you at the table.

“Mhm!” You grab one of the dreidels that you had set down here earlier. “The top has four sides -, each with a Hebrew letter. Nun, Gimel, Hey, Shin.” You point to each side as you read it out. “‘Neis gadol hayah sham’. ‘A great miracle happened there’. And if it lands on certain sides, it means you take a certain amount of gelt!” You rattle off a quick explanation of the rules before you notice two other pairs of eyes on you.

“Deal me in!” Saeyoung exclaims, throwing himself into a chair. “I want that chocolate!”

“I’ll play,” Jumin chimes in, sitting down beside you. He smirks over at Zen. “I feel like this is the only fair competition we can have.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?! I’m in, too. Let’s play!”

Each man gets a pile of gelt, and you watch them —  _ attempt _ to — play. Zen suddenly bolts up and runs to the kitchen, coming back with a bottle of wine. “Loser has to chug!”

It ends with Saeyoung taking the bulk of the chocolate. Jumin shrugs and uncaps the wine, drinking as slowly as possible.

“Don’t worry. I don’t know how to drive.”

“And, I think that’s enough dreidel for you. Let’s eat before it all goes cold,” you announce, picking up the empty wine bottle.

You call for everyone to sit down and bring out the food. Saeran and Saeyoung wrestle over the last latke, each one snatching it off the other’s plate continuously until Vanderwood leans over to cut it in half with his fork.

_ “ _ They’ll be bickering all night otherwise,” he shrugs.

 

Then comes the candle lighting. You give a quick explanation — gesturing to your silver menorah.

“I think we have enough people to light one candle each… unless Vanderwood wants to light?”

“I’m good.”

“Alright then, Jaehee, Yoosung, Zen, Jumin, Saeyoung, Jihyun, Saeran. I’ll say the prayer. Got it?”

Each person passes the candle to the next as you sing the prayer.

_ “Baruch atah Adonai, eloheinu melech ha’olam, asher kidshanu b’mitzvotav, vitzivanu lechadlikner, shel Hanukkah.” _

The light warms the room.

 

Saeran has already sorted the gifts by recipient, it seems. You grab yours and open them. A necklace from Jumin, a coffee mug from Jaehee, a little kitty plush from Vanderwood and the twins.

The others have begun to open their gifts, too.

“Sweaters?” Yoosung lifts up the pile of blue fabric on his lap.

“Ugly Hanukkah sweaters! I was planning on giving them to you later, but… this was a perfect time!”

“It’s perfect,” Jumin says, already pulling his over his dress shirt.

“I’m glad you like it.”

“Soft…” Saeran pets the sweater, staring in wonder.

“You’re supposed to  _ wear _ it!” Saeyoung grabs it and pulls it over his brother’s head. The shout of indignation coaxes a snort from you.

“There they go,” Vanderwood mutters, sidling up beside you and sitting down.

“Just wait until Purim comes around.”


End file.
